The Internet has provided users with access to an overwhelming number of applications that may accomplish anything from the most mundane to the most complex of tasks. With so many applications to choose from, however, users may be inundated with choices and may find themselves spending an unwarranted amount of time searching for applications. It is important to minimize the amount of time users must spend searching for applications. Folders offer one convenient tool for keeping similar applications together.
Even with folders or other organizational structures in place, users must wait multiple seconds if not minutes for all of the program code associated with a desired application or the application's hardware to load. In an age when time is money, the amount of time it takes to load an application may become burdensome, especially when multiple software functions or hardware devices are needed for a single application. Accordingly, it becomes important to minimize the amount of time users must wait for their applications and associated hardware and/or software to load and become functional.